


prom

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: makogou, dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	prom

Makoto’s nervous as he twirls around the dance floor with Gou in his arms. They may be dating, and he may’ve asked her to the prom, but he didn’t expect to be dancing with her like this - with all eyes on them, and the weight of a fake crown, which matches Gou’s fake tiara, on his head.

There’s no way he could’ve guessed that he and Gou would win prom king and queen. Makoto thought prom would be fun, sure, but he didn’t expect to be the center of attention. He thought that they would just hang out in the corner with the rest of their friends, occasionally dancing, Nagisa nagging Rei to dance with him, Rin hanging on Haru, all that. And it was like that, until the announcement.

And so now Makoto finds himself dancing with Gou, which he’s not unfamiliar with - she dragged him to the dance floor quite a few times that night - but all the attention is kind of keeping him on edge. That, and he swears he can feel Rin’s glare burning in the back of his skull. He’s not a very good dancer to begin with…

But Gou looks up at him reassuringly, sensing his discomfort. She gives him a sweet smile and tightens her hold on his neck. Leaning up, she gives his jaw a small kiss. ”Don’t worry,” she whispers in his ear, leaving a kiss on his neck. ”Just follow my lead. And try not to step on my toes too, okay?”

Gou moves away a bit to smile cheekily at him and to gauge his blushing face. She laughs sheepishly, feeling a little bad. She meant to comfort him, not fluster him even more.

So she leans up again, thinking, _good thing I’ve got heels on,_ and kisses his mouth this time. She hears cheers and shouts at this, but she ignores it. She just kisses Makoto, moving one of her hands to the base of his hairline, stroking it to calm him down. That’s what usually works.

And as Gou moves away again, she finds that it worked this time too, as she gauges Makoto’s slightly less red face. At least now he doesn’t look like he’s about to burst into tears.

Gou smiles at him again, guiding them in another twirl. ”Relax,” she soothes him, loud enough for him to hear over the music. ”I’m here.”

Makoto’s hands at her waist stop shaking and pull her a little closer. ”I’m happy you’re here,” he mumbles, face still hot and pink. ”With me. I’m — I’m happy that we won, and…” he stutters, tripping over his words, finding it difficult to finish his sentence. ”And that we’re dancing together. As prom king and prom queen,” he trails off.

"I’m happy too," Gou murmurs, her voice radiating contentment. As she lays her head against his shoulder, yawning a little, Makoto smiles, holding her close, twirling and swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say? i love me some cute, flustered makoto, dude


End file.
